Sliders: Final Travels
by Mister Writer
Summary: Post Seer. In the last story in the Sliders epic, the original Sliders are reunited.


SLIDERS: FINAL TRAVELS

**SLIDERS: FINAL TRAVELS.**

**By FANFICWRITER81.**

**Introduction.**

The following story is a piece of fanfiction of the TV series Sliders. I do NOT own the series, nor any of the characters, and will NOT profit from this story. The show and the characters belong to The Sci-Fi Channel. This story is set after the final episode of the show, "The Seer", and aims to tie up all the loose ends. I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Author's Ideal Cast List.**

If you don't know who an actor is, look them up.

Quinn Mallory played by Jerry O'Connell

Quinn Mallory's Double played by Jerry O'Connell

Rembrandt Brown played by Clevant Derricks

Wade Welles played by Sabrina Lloyd

Professor Maximillian Arturo played by John Rhys-Davies

Captain Maggie Beckett played by Kari Wurher

Colin Mallory played by Charlie O'Connell

Quinn Mallory #2 (Mallory) played by Robert Floyd

Diana Davies played by Tembi Locke

Michael Mallory played by John Walcutt

Logan Saint Clair played by Zoe McLellan

Steven Jensen played by Mark Kiely

**The Story.**

Mallory, Maggie and Diana had just lost Rembrandt. He had Slid away after infecting himself with a Virus to destroy the Kromaggs. He had gone alone to his home Earth to save it from the monsters that had invaded it two years earlier. Now the other three Sliders could only hope he had succeeded as they were arrested and taken to jail. It seemed that their adventures were finally at an end. Now the last of the original Sliders was gone. But worlds away a Vortex opened, begging to differ….

--

Rembrandt Brown, the "Cryin' Man" fell out of the Vortex, off balance. He nearly fell off the rooftop he was on, but was able to stop his momentum in time. If any of the others had been with him, they would have knocked each other off, and fallen to their deaths. He realized that was The Seer's prediction, and was glad the others had stayed on the last world. Looking around, he noticed there were no Kromaggs. He realized that either he was on the wrong Earth or they all had been two years ago. He went to find out which it was.

--

He was talking to a ghost. He couldn't believe it. They had been on the wrong Earth. So Q-Ball was from the same world as the rest of the group. Colin wasn't his brother. This was home. The Kromaggs had never invaded. And most shocking of all, they had taken the wrong Professor Arturo when they left "Azure Gate Bridge World" three and a half years ago. Remmy was talking to their original Professor now, who made it here to their homeworld a year ago. He had scanned Remmy, himself, and this Dimension, and found all three Quantum Signatures were identical. Rembrandt told the Professor all that had happened since they were separated. Now he and the Professor were going to Slide, to rescue their lost friends. Unfortunately the Photon Trail to Seer World was scrambled so they had to slide randomly. And so The Professor opened the Wormhole to a random Earth, and they jumped in, Professor Arturo going first.

--

Several worlds and complaints by Arturo about Rembrandt landing on him later, the two Sliders discovered a world of interest. It was on this world that a certain Doctor Geiger became Unstuck. On this Earth all of his original equipment remained. The Professor was able to use it to reverse the "Unsticking" process, and Anchor Unstuck objects. That is how Colin Mallory was rescued from his Unstuck state. The duo was now a trio. They Slid and landed on a world that was very familiar to Rembrandt. The world were Quinn had mistaken for home two years ago, that was invaded by the Kromaggs. Now they would find out if the Virus worked or not.

--

The Virus worked. All it took was twenty-four hours and that Earth was Kromagg Free. Rembrandt was happy. Even though it wasn't his Earth, he was glad to have saved it and fulfilled his promise to himself. Plus it was good to know that the Virus worked. And all Remmy had to do to save worlds was breathe.

--

The next world was again familiar. It was another 'Maggot invested dump. At least it used to be. When she caused the explosion as the group left last time, Wade Welles had killed all the Kromaggs on this Earth. Since then she had created a new clone body, identical to her original in every way, except there was no mind in the fully functional brain. She then downloaded her mind into that brain, and thus became fully human again. Months had passed since then. She survived, but without a Timer, was stuck on an Earth where she was the only one left alive. Now she had met and exchanged stories with Rembrandt, Professor Arturo, and Colin, the brother Quinn never had but thought he did. The Professor, her and Remmy together again!! It was almost like old times. And now they were off to another world. Thanks to the Professor's "Skip-Ahead Tracking" feature on his Timer, they were on their way to a world Remmy called "Seer World".

--

On "Seer World" Arturo, Remmy, Colin and Wade were able to break Maggie, Mallory and Diana out of jail. Unfortunately, in the process, all the co-ordinates in the Timer's memory were lost. Fortunately, the next Earth they landed on was "Combine World", Mallory and Diana's home. Whilst there, the Professor and Diana were able to separate Quinn and Mallory. When it came time to Slide, Quinn, Wade, Rembrandt, Professor Arturo, Colin, and Maggie all jumped into the Vortex. For Mallory and Diana, the journey was over.

--

Five Worlds later, they found an Earth were Rickman had killed Maggie and her husband Steven had lived. That Rickman had since died, killed by his own Sliding Double, who had then left that world and died on an Earth covered in fire. Maggie decided to stay there after falling in love with her husband's Double. She was ready to settle down, and this was the perfect world for her to do it on. Sliding was great, but she couldn't go on forever.

--

Then came another homecoming. The Sliders were able, at long last, to get through the Slidecage, and go to Kromagg Prime. Colin decided to stay with his family, which included his Quinn, who had made it home two years earlier. On Kromagg Prime, ironically enough, they were able to spread the Kromagg Killing Virus to every Earth in the Multiverse, thus eliminating the Kromaggs forever. Also with the technology of this world, they were able to confirm that the other four Sliders were all from the same Earth. Before he could give them the co-ordinates for their home, Michael Mallory was killed. Killed by someone who had been tracking the Sliders for years, a woman named Logan St. Clair.

--

Before the others could react, Logan was killed. By Quinn's double, the one who gave the group's Quinn the Sliding equation years ago, Colin's brother. It was a shock. But then came the good part. He gave the group their homeworld's co-ordinates. And so, they Slid home. At last, it was over.

--

**Epilogue.** Quinn Mallory worked as a research scientist for the FBI, studying Sliding and other forms of Interdimensional Travel. He married Wade Welles, who published their adventures in the form of a novel. The Best Man at their wedding was Rembrandt Brown, who had made a more than successful comeback as an R & B singer. He eventually became the second most successful solo artist in the history of the world, behind only Elvis Presley. Professor Maximillian Arturo resumed his position of teaching physics at San Francisco University. All was well for the Sliders, and the Multiverse.

**THE END.**


End file.
